Lewis
"My name is Lewis, and I protect The Pendants of Destiny." - Lewis Lewis '''is the main protagonist of ''"The Pendants of Destiny" ''web series. A young man from the 21st Century, Lewis is a mysterious heroic figure who is prophesied by Kromka as "The Chosen One" to claim The Pendants of Destiny and defeat The Zodiac Warriors. Lewis is portrayed by Lewis Carter. Personality Lewis is portrayed as shy, but serious. Whilst being naive, Lewis is strong willed and determined to complete his quest. History '''Pre-Pendants Strangely, nothing is known of Lewis's past (as of "Episode 4: Destiny of the Dragon"). However it is heavily implied that Lewis's origins are somehow to connected to the gypsy witch; Kromka. This would explain their physical similarity. The Horse From Hell Appearing briefly in the opening of the first episode of the series, Lewis visits the gypsy witch; Kromka. Lewis tells her of mysterious visions that he has had, involving The Zodiac Warriors. Kromka insists that the Zodiac Warriors and the Pendants of Destiny are "calling out to him across the universe, and across the eternal realms". Then, Kromka asks Lewis to meditate quietly and uses her magic to end him to the realm of the "Aranstrandomoris". Here, Lewis awakes in a blue field, with a mysterious banana skin lying in the grass. He comes face to face with The Horse Warrior. The Horse appears in a humanoid form, with the blue Horse Pendant and proceeds to charge at Lewis with full force. Nervously, Lewis watches the Horse advance at him and seems completely dumbfounded at what to do next. Then he looks over his shoulder and remembers the banana skin; he leaps to the ground in mere seconds, and picks up the banana skin, wielding it to smack the approaching Horse warrior in the face. The Horse collapses to the ground in defeat, and Lewis stares at the pendant around its neck. The Horse retaliates by screaming demonically; triggering another transportation for Lewis. Curiously, Lewis appears back in his bedroom, laying on his bed and he begins to wonder if all of the "madness" that just happened was all a dream. Then he looks down his own body, only to find that he is wearing The Horse Pendant around his neck. Smiling excitedly, Lewis jumps to his feet to face himself in the mirror. He begins to stare at The Horse Pendant and looks at it in the mirror to confirm its legitimacy. The Pendant is real - Lewis has claimed his first Pendant of Destiny. Suddenly, The Zodiac Warrior within the pendant; The Horse, begins to stir angrly, controlling Lewis for a brief time in a ghost form. Lewis seems shocked at first but then cracks a excited smile at his own reflection. (The Horse From Hell) A Contest of Cocks After gaining his first Pendant, Lewis is seen meditating in a peaceful field. Calming his breath and mind, he then opens his eyes to awaken in a new realm; Undokkalistikia - The Realm of the Rooster. Lewis investigates his new surroundings, finding that this realm is very different to that of Arastrandomoris. Undokkalistikia appears as a modern day biker's pub, full of humanoid Rooster beings. Lewis cautiously approaches the Rooster Bartender requests a drink. Declining his offer, the Bar-Rooster points to a sign saying: "NO HUMANS ALLOWED". Lewis is somewhat disgusted by this, slamming the bar and standing up to the Bar-Rooster in protest. Quickly, all the Roosters in the pub begin to surround him and the "top" Rooster of the pack approaches Lewis, donning a grey mafia-styled suit and the red Rooster pendant. Realising that he is outmatched yet intrigued by the pendant, Lewis sticks his tongue and blows raspberries childishly, saying; "Bunch of cocks!". Lewis leaves the Rooster realm and returns to the mortal realm to come up with a new plan. A day later, a Horse headed "Man" in a blue suit challenges the top Rooster and calls him a "chickenshit". This triggers the top Rooster to prove himself. He announces himself as "Cluck the Rooster" and claims that "no one ever beat him in a game... ever". Then the Horse reveals his "identity": "James Horseman". Cluck challenges the Horse to a game. Their match and contest changes from Battleships to Cluedo to Yu-gi-Oh!, seemingly making no sense. But eventually, "James Horseman" loses and Cluck the Rooster mocks him. The Horse sneezes to reveal a ghost of Lewis for a split second. Cluck orders his Henchmen to knock out the Horse with a punch, and James Horseman falls to the floor, reverting to his normal form; it was Lewis in disguise all along. Cluck is angered by the sight of Lewis and orders his Henchmen to peck Lewis to death with their beaks. Taking multiple hits to the face, Lewis summons the powers of the Horse Pendant: "Horse powers, activate!". Lewis rises as James Horseman again, now wielding two banana skins like nunchucks. But Cluck strikes first, attacking the Horse-headed Lewis with his telekinesis powers. Lewis fights against the telekinesis, launching the banana skins at the Rooster Henchmen. Defeated, the Henchmen disappear, revealing themselves to be mere "reflections" and illusions of Cluck and his Pendant. Cluck looks afraid of the Horse for a moment but Lewis begins to lose control of the Horse and reverts to his human form. Lewis appears visibly annoyed by his lack of control over the Horse pendant: "No, no! C'mon, not now!". ''Cluck the Rooster taunts Lewis by calling him ''"Bieber-Boy". ''Lewis goes in for a swing with his fist but Cluck catches it in the air with his own hand and proceeds to both peck and headbutt Lewis to the floor. Lewis falls on his knees, looking up at the approaching Cluck. Lewis quietly proclaims: ''"Only one way to beat a cock..." ''and then jumps to his feet, grabbing Cluck by the shoulders and kicking the Rooster in the crotch. Cluck cries out in agony like a rooster at sunrise, as Lewis silently watches. With a white flash, Lewis is transported back to the mortal realm and to the field where he was meditating. Kromka appears to him in a ghostly form, nodding to him and disappearing into the distance; implying that she has been watching over and possibly helping Lewis. He waves goodbye to her, before noticing something in his pocket; The Rooster Pendant. Lewis smiles out into the distance proudly with two Pendants of Destiny in his hands. ''(Episode 2: A Contest of Cocks) Becoming a Hero TBA Powers Lewis does not have notable powers or abilities of his own. Although, his chi is strong and he has the ability to control and utilise both The Pendants of Destiny and The Zodiac Warriors. When using the Horse Pendant, he uses the Zodiac energy to create and wield two banana skins as weapons. His ability to control The Zodiac Warriors varies and depends on his situation. He seems to control both The Horse and Rooster with ease, but struggles to control The Snake later in the series and even fails to summon any Zodiacs when facing against The Dragon; resulting in his demise. * Zodiac Control * Horse transformation '(increased strength, Demonic scream) * '''Rooster transformation '(Telekinesis, The Peck of Death) * '''Snake transformation Appearances # "Episode 1: The Horse From Hell" ''(first appearance) # ''"Episode 2: A Contest of Cocks" # "Episode 3: Serpent in the Shadows" # ''"Episode 4: Destiny of the Dragon" ''(death) Trivia * Lewis and Kromka bare a strong resemblance physically, which implies that there is some sort of relation between the two. * The meaning of Lewis's name translates as ''"famous warrior". ''This means that his name has a double meaning, both referring to the warriors in the Pendants of Destiny series and the name of the series creator. Category:Heroes